


Приснись

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; спецквест [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Таша не может заснуть одна.





	Приснись

Наташа Старк знает миллионы разных, абсолютно противоположных вещей. Показатель преломления для тяжелого флинта и как правильно сочетать цвета в одежде, чтобы, выглядя потрясающе сексуальной, не показаться вульгарной. Кто такие авалист и бенефициар и как заставить младшего брата явиться на встречу с советом директоров вовремя. Оценку числа Пи в любой из систем счисления и где в Нью-Йорке самая вкусная пицца. Смесь нужных и, казалось бы, абсолютно бесполезных знаний. Что поделать — она гений, и понятие мультизадачности для нее не пустой звук.  
  
Наташа не знает только одного — как пережить очередную бессонную ночь.  
  
Их спальня, самое уютное и безопасное место на земле, внезапно оказалась пугающе пустой. Не клацают клавиши телефона, не светятся голубым голографические интерфейсы, не шумит вода в навороченной джакузи, перекрывая рокот басов; даже океан — и тот притих за панорамным окном.  
  
Ти-ши-на.  
  
В этой тишине легко заблудиться и почувствовать себя так, как не ощущала очень давно. Маленькой испуганной девочкой, а не главой многомиллиардной международной корпорации с кучей военных заказов и своими людьми в Белом Доме. Легко перестать быть Ташей Старк — яркой, шаловливой, легкой, уверенной в себе, — и снова превратиться в «сущее наказание» и «разочарование всей жизни».  
  
Она никогда не была одна. С момента рождения и до прошлой пятницы каждую секунду из двадцати четырех часов суток семи дней недели с ней рядом был ее младший брат, Тони Старк. Они и родиться-то умудрились практически одновременно, с разницей в несколько секунд, что же говорить обо всем остальном?  
  
Когда отец вознамерился отправить их в разные интернаты в попытке «сделать из сына мужчину», а из «божьего проклятья» — «настоящую леди», расставание продлилось ровно до первой заправки, а после лично шериф штата попросил не разлучать их никогда. Во избежание массовых народных волнений, техногенных катастроф и прочих природных катаклизмов.  
  
Да что там родители! Они сами, уже будучи взрослыми и самостоятельными, даже разъезжаясь по разным концам матушки-Земли, все равно продолжали оставаться вместе. Достаточно снять трубку, и если не голос, то ровное дыхание рядом успокоит и позволит спать без кошмаров.  
  
Наташа никому и никогда бы не призналась, что у нее бывают кошмары, но Тони и не надо признаваться. Он — это она. А она — это он. А от себя — какие могут быть секреты?  
  
Тони очень не хотел ехать. Придумывал что-то про неотложные незаконченные проекты, настаивал, что Обадайя куда авторитетнее и убедительнее его, а когда не вышло отговориться, в пику им умудрился пропустить вручение «Апогея», хотя это изначально было прерогативой Таши: забывать и забивать на официальные мероприятия, а Тони, точный как швейцарский хронометр, умудрялся успевать везде и всегда. Да-да, после Пеппер рассказала ей про казино, девочек, Кристин и внезапно понадобившееся обновление для любимой машины. Словно Тони предчувствовал что-то и изо всех сил пытался обмануть время. Не вышло.  
  
Если бы Таша в тот момент не инспектировала представительство в Сингапуре — все пошло бы по-другому. В конце концов, она бы съездила сама, честное слово, но Афганистан… ислам…  
  
Кто же виноват, что Тони так ненавидит оружие? Кто-то же должен, черт побери, делать его, чтобы хорошие парни могли противостоять плохим? Так почему не «Старк Индастриз»?  
  
Они с Пеппер, как всегда, объединившись, выкурили Тони в поездку, и тот явно обиделся: даже не стал звонить ей после презентации, коротко отчитался перед вышедшим на связь Оби, отшил сунувшегося было к нему в броневик Роуди и был таков.  
  
Просто пропал.  
  
В найденных через пару часов расстрелянных в решето машинах его не оказалось. И рядом, среди тел погибших, тоже. И лишь пропущенный звонок, на который Таша просто не успела ответить, и связь, что всегда ощущалась между ними, давали зыбкую надежду на то, что на тот момент Тони был жив.  
  
Но теперь…  
  
В какой-то момент она попросту перестала чувствовать его, словно ниточка, связывающая близнецов, та самая, что позволяла знать все про друг друга всегда и везде, оборвалась. Или Тони зачем-то перерезал ее.  
  
— Приснись, — шепчет Таша, уткнувшись носом в подушку Тони. Запах слабее с каждым днем и, возможно, он уже только кажется Таше, но это все, что есть у нее сейчас. В их огромной кровати, не в той, куда они тащат свои увлечения на одну ночь, а где действительно спят, у Таши с десяток подушек всех размеров и мастей, а у Тони одна. Та, что досталась от мамы. Единственной, кто, кажется, действительно понимал и принимал своих детей такими, какими те были на самом деле.  
  
— Ну же, Тони, я знаю, ты можешь, пожалуйста… Приснись! — как заклинание повторяет Таша, потому что это то, что умеет ее брат. То единственное, что отличает их. Можно было бы проверить Тони на ген «икс», наверняка тест был бы положительным, но одно упоминание о школе профессора Ксавье неизменно портило настроение обоим, словно уже имеющейся гениальности было недостаточно и дар, не разделенный на двоих, мог стать чем-то, что разлучит их навсегда.  
  
Тони никогда бы этого не позволил.  
  
И поэтому его маленький секрет так и остался секретом. Способность связаться с кем угодно и где угодно без телефонов, спутниковых антенн и прочей технической ерунды. Странная особенность, над которой любила подтрунивать Таша. Вот только сейчас она все бы отдала за подобное умение. За возможность почувствовать, что творится с ее братом сейчас, сию секунду.  
  
Увы.  
  
Ночь катится на убыль, сна по-прежнему ни в одном глазу, и только нет-нет да прорезывающая странная боль в груди, словно кто-то выпилил часть кости и втолкнул на освободившееся место булыжник, потеснив легкие и сердце, не дает окончательно утонуть в пучине отчаяния.  
  
Может, глупо, но Таше кажется, будто это и есть знак. Символ того, что где-то там, на другом краю Земли, Тони, закрывающий от нее свои боль и страх, все еще борется за жизнь. За день, за свет, за надежду. И, конечно же, побеждает. Просто не может не победить.  
  
Таша сделает все, чтобы помочь ему в этом. Пусть только скорее закончится ночь.


End file.
